Start All Over
by GleeFanFicForev
Summary: When Quinn Fabray wanted to start over, she never thought unfortunate events in her life would be the cause of all of the change she had. But could these events bring forgotten love into her life? Warning- Langauge, slight rape mentions. Quinn/ Puck
1. Prolouge: Change is a Good Thing

The sunlight came in through the slits in the blinds and woke me earlier than usual. I lay in bed looking at the rotating fan that blew cool air into my face, hoping that I could rewind everything, starting from my first year of high school. My alarm blasted out the song I had selected from my iPod the night before and instantly I did something that many people would find strange- I smiled. With the smile came my voice. "Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, badoom, bass He got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom, badoom, bass Yeah that's that super bass! Boom, badoom, boom, badoom, bass he got that super bass  
>Boom, badoom, boom, badoom, bass yeah that's that super bass!" I skipped out of bed almost forgetting why I had felt so morbid in the first place. As I remembered I stopped and looked in my vanity mirror. There she was- Quinn Fabray- in the flesh, beautiful on the outside, not so beautiful on the inside. I tugged at the strands that were not as short as they were after my tremendous haircut that now reached my shoulders. Where had my summer gone? I had spent it all at my grandma's, far away from Lima. She lived in San Diego, but away from the hussle and bussle of the main city area. Her house was pretty much the perfect getaway that I needed, it was a ranch that was right on the beach, almost heaven for me. The other great thing is that my grandmother posed no judgment to who I was. After my parents found out about my pregnancy I pretty much never spoke to my father again because he was so ashamed and although my mother accepted me back into her life, I've never really felt like her daughter. But my grandma on the other hand, she would call me or vice versa each night during my pregnancy and every night after, making sure I was ok, asking if I needed anything or just to chat. I looked forward to those calls even if I was busy on homework or studying. At her house during the summer, we rode horses along the shore, chatted for hours on end and escaped from the unforgiving world.<p>

When I talked about rewinding, I just want to go back, and be a better person. As simple as that, no ifs ands or buts about it. All I had ever wanted was to be loved, but I was feared. The only way to be loved for me was to be popular, better than the next girl. Faster, prettier, stronger, and better and better. It turned into an obsession, to be popular of course. But today was the first day of senior year, the best time to start over. To be the new and nicer Quinn Fabray. Today is the day when the best years begin. Breathe in and out….here we go.

I walked through the doors of McKinley with my hair is soft curls and a light grey dress with buttons on top. My feet had black cork wedges that matched my outfit nicely. No cheerios uniform and no ponytail. This was me, all me. I smiled at the people I passed that parted like I was Moses or something, ugh not this again! I went to good ol' locker number 129; the combination is something that I could never forget. I whispered to myself, reciting the comb as I twisted the dial. "10, 35, 19". When the locker opened, peeling pictures of the 2010 McKinley Cheerios looked me in the face. There was me, smiling that fake smile and hugging Santana like I was it, the best thing in the world. The people behind us were green with envy as the most popular girls in school were having the time of their lives at some big party. I closed my eyes to cleanse my negative thoughts and took all of my old pictures out of the locker and deposited them in the waste basket. I had a clean slate. Ready for anything.


	2. Save Me

As I walked to the Glee room, a group of obnoxious jocks loomed close to me, all with slushies in hand. I went into full panic mode, all I could do was hope that cherry and grape stains came out of my dress.

"Well if it isn't the former ruler of McKinley" Azizmo said mockingly. "Looks like we have to teach her a lesson today, although you do like all kinds of fine in that dress baby girl…how about I get rid of this damn slushy and take our meeting to a much more private location" I gritted my teeth in anger and fear.

"No thank you Neanderthal" I said rudely to him. He grabbed my forearm and began to pull me toward the boy's locker room. At this point, the halls had mostly cleared and all of his friends had left to go to their respective classes. Just me and him, I couldn't even scream with his beefy hand covering my small mouth. Tears streamed down my face, I knew what was coming my way.

He pulled me in the door of the locker room forcefully and pinned me up against the lockers. I bit my lip to hold back a scream, in fear of what he might do if I did so. "You know what comes next princess" he smirked and grabbed the front of my dress in his fist. "NO!" I yelled, instantly regretting it. He slapped me hard across the face, I quickly touched my hand to where he had hit me and it stung badly. "That's what you get for being a bad girl, Quinn Fabray" he once again smirked and pinned me to the lockers with even more force than before, it almost hurt more than getting slapped. I began to silently sob as he moved his hand under my dress.

"What the HELL is going on in here? Get your fucking hands off her, you bastard!" Puck yelled loudly at Azizmo and punched him straight in the face. "Quinn, let's get you out of here" he looked at me softly and picked me up wedding style so I didn't have to walk "That guy should be dead, such a fucking loser, he will never touch you again. I will make sure he is put in some home or juvy. I am so sorry Quinn…" he looked at me with rage and sympathy. We arrived at the nurse's office in just a matter of time.

"Young lady what happened?" the older nurse asked, noticing my bruising face and arms. "I-I, I was in the locker room and this guy h-he tried to r-r" I couldn't bring myself to say rape "but Puck got there just in time before anything h-happened" I began sobbing hysterically "h-he s-s-slapped me ac-r-ross the f-face a-and…" Puck stopped me "Can she just get some help?" he asked angrily.

The nurse had glassy eyes as she registered Quinn's horror story "O-of course! Come with me darling" she took Quinn's hand gently and led her to the table to sit. Puck followed and took her hand as she sat on the table.

"It looks like you may need some ice for those injuries sweetheart" she quickly grabbed a few ice packets. "Can you hold one to her arm?" she asked Puck. "Of course" he nodded and held an ice pack to the blonde's arm. "I'm going to go to Principal Figgins' office right now, he needs to be notified of this immediately" she left the room fast.

"Thank you so much for being there when you did" she smiled softly at Puck. "Quinn, I would do anything for you…you're welcome" I eyed him curiously, what did he just say? "What do you mean?" I asked. "Quinn, I love you…always have, always will. I will be there for you whenever you need me. Even when you marry Sam or some other guy and I marry Lauren or some other girl…you will always be number one. If you even need me, I would and will be there in a heartbeat…" He looked at me with caring eyes. I bit my lip, holding back the tears. What I had never admitted, I loved him too. All I could do though was nod. Before I could change my mind and profess my true love for him, Figgins walked into the nurse's office, nothing but concern in his eyes.

"Miss Fabray, are you alright?" he asked urgently. I began to cry once again and couldn't decide whether to nod yes or no. "In order for me to file any kind of law suit against him, you have to tell me what happened. You don't have to give me details, just a basic outline." I nodded in agreement.

I pulled my emotions together and exhaled "Azizmo and his jock friends were all going to throw slushies at me and at the last second he told me he wanted to take me somewhere more p-private " I was on the verge of tears, but took a deep breath to hold them back "he dragged me into the locker room and pinned me to the lockers and t-tried to take off my dress " I paused and looked down, Puck's fists began to ball up tightly "I screamed to try to get help and he slapped me across the face to punish me…and then he tried to take off my dress again…. and then that's when Puck came to my rescue" I looked at Puck whose knuckles had turned white and his teeth were gritted.

"Miss Fabray, you are very brave, action will be taken against him. Thank you, Mr. Puckerman, for being there when you were" he nodded in parting and took out his cell phone and immediately called the police. I put down my ice pack and hugged Puck tightly, even though it hurt my arms. "Thank you so much, I love you" I whispered. He didn't make a show of me telling him this; I suspect he knew it all along too. No, he didn't back away and look at me curiously; he just whispered back "I love you too".


End file.
